


Deep

by mellyb6



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: A lot of sex, Fingering, Multi, Sex, Threesome, blowjob, dirty mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyb6/pseuds/mellyb6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Literally. Porthos, Aramis, Anne and a bed. No clothes involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. The dirtiest thing I ever wrote. 
> 
> No context. Nothing but glorious and sweaty sex.

Anne is lying on the bed, breasts heavy, nipples straining against her bra. Hand buried deep in her underwear. Touching, circling, finding such insane pleasure from the scene unfolding in front of her. She's moaning, fingers so wet, face flushed, almost writhing.

 

Aramis and Porthos are on their knees at the end of the bed, naked, facing one another. So close that with every move, their cocks, hard and full and incredibly sinful, touch. Their groans are swallowed by their tongues battling in Aramis' mouth. Thrusting, fighting deep, their rhythm as erratic as how they are rutting. Hips moving forward. Cocks leaking.

 

Porthos' hand fists Aramis' hair, forces his head back painfully hard. It hurts until it sparks more desire. He's on fire. Anne can see the sweat glistening on their naked skin, gliding slowly down their muscles. Aramis' fingers are digging into Porthos' ass, forcing him closer.

 

He breathes loudly, sucks on Porthos' tongue, bites down on his lip. Porthos growls, tugs more on the hair, his another hand moving to Aramis' chest, twisting a nipple.

 

Anne groans in turn, eyes half-closed with burning passion. Aramis loves it so much and so does she, watching them. She increases her pace.

 

“Someone's enjoying the show,” Aramis gasps. Porthos is licking his jaw, his neck, glancing at their audience with lustful eyes. Anne can't tear hers from their faces as they stop moving until they both hurry toward her.

 

She's kissed hard, beard scratching her mouth. Cold air hits her nipples once Porthos takes her bra off. She arches her back at the blazing tongue on her clit. Sucking fast, licking, touching everywhere at the same time. It's hot, it's consuming her.

 

Anne shivers at another mouth on her belly button, hand massaging a breast. It's full in Porthos' palm, sweaty and rough. He dips his head down, teases the other one with the tip of his tongue, blows on her nipple, bites down until she cries out. He smirks at the intense sound, gaze flickering to Aramis' head between her legs, hair tickling her thighs.

 

How she thrashes under all their caresses. Anne grabs the back of Porthos' head, holds him close, urges him to do more. She clutches the sheets, catches her breath when Aramis slows down. He laps leisurely and drinks in her wetness, only to push two fingers inside of her.

 

“God, you're so wet. You're liking this so much. The both of us with you. Don't you? She's so wet, Porthos. You wouldn't believe it.”

 

“I do. I will.”

 

Their words can't cover the noises as Aramis fingers her. His lips shine when he looks up, finding Porthos's narrow eyes watching him. Aramis' heart drums inside his chest.

 

Anne moans, grasps one strong arm because Aramis has adjusted on the bed, bending one of her legs, fucking her deeper. So easy and so fast. Soft fingers between her legs.

 

Porthos tastes her on Aramis' lips, on his tongue, steals all of it. He grunts and swirls his tongue in the other's mouth, swallows tiny delighted noises.

 

“Fuck. You're hot.” She can't stand it, she's burning up. They're too much. The loss of fingering hardly registers because Porthos has grabbed the slick fingers and sucks them thoroughly.

 

Aramis feels more blood rushing to his cock, deliciously hard. It hurts. He's transfixed by Porthos bobbing his head, closing his eyes, cleaning his knuckles. Aramis grunts, has to rock down on his heels between Anne's shivering legs. He kisses the soft skin, collects sweat and doesn't resist the hand pushing him backward until he's lying on the bed.

 

He shouts out when Anne's fist closes around his cock to give him long hard strokes. His skin is sensitive and tingly, pulsing under such care, pre-come dripping on her fingers.

 

Porthos has moved behind her, chest to her back, one hand caressing her stomach, the underside of her breasts. She drops her head on his shoulder with one heavy sigh. His breath is ragged on her face. He smoothes the blond hair, rakes his nails through the locks, delights in the goosebumps under his lips. In her neck, close to her ear, on her shoulder. But it's so hot.

 

Aramis laces his fingers with hers, speeds the way she's jerking him. His mouth open, tongue on display that Porthos would play with if he was closer.

 

“Blow him,” he whispers, the order washing over her. His fingers find her clit, so wet and so hard. Definitely loving the proceedings. He rubs there, listen to all the others' moans, ruts a bit against her. She can feel him on the small of her back. Big and ready to undo her.

 

“And I'll fuck you while you do so,” Porthos says.

 

Aramis curses once she's on her knees and her hot mouth surrounds his cock. Lips sucking on the tip, going down, swallowing, licking, lapping. She mouths at him, eager and pleased. She welcomes the hand on her head, how it forces her down so she can hardly breathe. Aramis is losing it.

 

He only stops for a few seconds when Porthos pushes her hips up after he's given his own cock a couple of great strokes. Anne is so slick, so wet, pink and inviting and she shudders at the hands splayed on her ass, lining them together.

 

So tight, easy to slide inside of her. Her gasp is muffled by Aramis' cock. She resumes her blowjob, perhaps more efficient now that Porthos fucks her, brings her deeper onto Aramis, lets her suck more.

 

Porthos' cock is large and soft in her, not careful in the least. Skin clashing, smacking and sweaty sounds.

 

“Go harder,” Aramis incites the other man. Porthos shows such focus, biting on his lip, chest glistening, hard muscles. His skin a marvellous contrast from Anne's fair one.

 

“Go deeper. Make me go deeper in her throat. You like that.”

 

Anne hums, chokes a little, breathes in, cries because Porthos is obeying him. He's thrusting as hard as he can. He glides into her effortlessly, relishes in how she meets his cock, in how she doesn't object to being used like this.

 

Aramis is close, he can tell, and his words encourage her. So he continues.

 

“So deep you'll choke on my cock. And Porthos will drive you onto it even more. He's so thick, isn't he. He's stretching you. He's gonna make you come so hard. So hard, Anne. But first I'll...I'll come in your mouth. All over it. Suck, yes... suck me.”

He arches his back, feels his orgasm from the pit of his stomach. He clutches her hair, loses his grip as Porthos does the same and yanks her head back. Aramis comes on her face, her open mouth, her red cheeks. She can't complain about it. Porthos pulls her against him as he sits on the bed, dragging her on his lap, deeper onto him.

 

Aramis lies very still, chest heaving, cock going soft. His eyes flutter close but he struggles to keep on admiring the view. Anne's dirty face and slack expression as she sits on Porthos' cock, over and over, her back scratching the man's nipples. Porthos grunts, helps her down, drowns her tiny pleased moans in how their thighs rub together.

 

She slows down, barely lets his cockhead touch her lips, rejoices in the teasing. Breathes out in short breaths before sinking down again. They both groan.

 

Aramis wants to lick her face clean. She does so herself, wetting her lips, locking eyes with him. She watches Aramis' fingers lazily roam his own stomach and his inner thighs. Then Porthos cleans the rest of the come smeared on her cheeks when she turns her head to be kissed.

 

“You'd made me hard again,” Aramis starts. “To see you fuck her like that.”

 

“It's your turn next.”

 

“Rub her clit. Yeah, right there. That's good, isn't it?”

 

Anne can only nod, two fingers dipping between her legs, pressing, twisting.

 

“Fuck, you're soaking wet,” Porthos curses. “You do enjoy my cock in you.”

 

She nods again, whimpers. She wriggles on his lap, traps his cock in her.

 

“Yeah, that's good. Come on, lick them,” Aramis instructs her. Porthos pushes his fingers in her mouth, makes her taste herself. “You smell so sweet. You look so dirty. Suck on them. Show us how you'll blow Porthos later. While I fuck you. I'll fuck you so bad you'll scream.”

 

“Is she only going to suck my cock?”

 

Aramis' filthy mouth turns him on, increases his pace and Anne clenches around him.

 

“Your balls, too. Again and again until you come and then she'll lick all of it. Maybe lick lower, impossibly lower...”

 

Anne can't keep it at bay anymore. His words are too much, what he is painting for the rest of the night too inviting. Too promising. She bites down on Porthos' fingers, screams out and writhes.

 

She also feels Porthos go rigid behind her as he comes.

 

They're a messy pile on the bed. Dirty, sweaty. Tangled together. Scorching hot after Aramis has crawled to lie next to them, burying himself under Porthos' other available arm.

 

Three chests rise heavely. Two hands pets long hair, dark and blond. Porthos is a content man at all the fingers lacing on his stomach, holding him down. Holding him close.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody wants to jump in a shower? Because I do!


End file.
